1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical assemblies, and, more particularly, to electrical tubing assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical tubing assembly is used to carry electrical conductors from one location to another and protect the electrical conductors from damage caused by mechanical contact such as may occur during impact or vibration. It is known to provide electrical convoluted tubing to carry electrical conductors from one location to another. Electrical convoluted tubing typically includes a plurality of generally parallel, annular convolutions which allow the tubing to be flexed as it extends from one location to another. The tubing may include a longitudinal split along one side thereof allowing the electrical conductors to be inserted or removed therefrom.
To prevent the convoluted tubing from being physically damaged and thereby possibly damaging the electrical conductors therein, it is also known to carry the convoluted tubing within a rubber grommet positioned within a cut-out in a mounting bracket. For example, electric motors, engines, household appliances, etc. may include mounting brackets for carrying rubber grommets. The grommet is a separate piece which is first inserted into a cut-out in the mounting bracket. Thereafter, it is necessary to affix the convoluted tubing to the grommet. A problem with this type of assembly is that often times the tubing may be of considerable length to extend between the desired termination locations. It is difficult to handle the tubing when affixing it to the grommet which results in considerable time being expended to run the electrical conductors from one location to another. Moreover, it is not uncommon to damage the convoluted tubing as a result of the axial force applied thereto trying to attach the tubing to the grommet. Because of these difficulties, it is fairly common to first run the electrical conductors through the various grommets and then merely cut the convoluted tubing to extend between the grommets without going through the grommet. Electrical conductors may therefore be exposed at locations adjacent to the grommets, allowing the conductors to be physically damaged and possibly causing an electrical shorting condition. Long electrical conductors are also frequently damaged through handling around metal enclosures with this assembly method.
Another problem with a tubing assembly as described above is that the one or more electrical conductors typically exit the open ends of the tubing near a location where the corresponding electrical component to which the electrical conductors are attached is positioned. It is thus possible for water, dirt or other foreign matter to enter the tubing at the ends thereof. The tubing thus does not form an integral assembly with the electrical conductors carried thereby, but rather merely functions to protect the electrical conductors from physical damage as the conductors extend from one termination location to another.
What is needed in the art is a tubing assembly which may be sold as a preassembled and hermetically sealed unit, thereby reducing assembly costs and inhibiting physical damage at the end use location.
The present invention provides an electrical tubing assembly with an electrical component, such as an electrical connector, plug, etc., at either end thereof which is associated with electrical conductors passing through the tubing and hermetically seals the opposite ends of the tubing.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical assembly including at least one electrical conductor. A flexible electrical tubing has an end, and loosely carries the at least one electrical conductor therein. An electrical component, such as an electrical connector or plug, is associated with the electrical conductor and hermetically seals the tubing end.
An advantage of the present invention is that a conventional tubing, such as a convoluted or spiral tubing, is easily and inexpensively transformed into a hermetically sealed assembly for conveying electrical power from one point to another.
Another advantage is that the electrical connector or plug is hermetically sealed with the respective end of the tubing using one of a multiplicity of interconnection techniques.